1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cup holder structure for vehicles, and, more particularly, to a cup holder structure for vehicles comprising a holder part disposed, in a vertically movable fashion, in a receiving space formed in the console of a vehicle such that the receiving space is used not only to hold cups but to receive other articles as well, thereby enabling effective space utilization in the limited interior space of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
During a long journey by vehicle, a driver and/or a passenger of the vehicle may need to drink water or other beverages. Generally, such water or other beverage is provided in a cylindrical container, such as a cup or a can.
A cup holder, which serves to hold such a cup or a can, is mounted in the vehicle. The driver and/or the passenger of the vehicle does not continuously hold the container while drinking. The container is temporarily held by a cup holder when the driver and/or the passenger of the vehicle is not drinking.
The cup holder may be mounted at various parts of the vehicle based on a design of the vehicle. The cup holder is usually mounted at the center fascia or a console of a passenger vehicle.
FIG. 1 is a view illustrating a conventional cup holder structure mounted in the passenger vehicle. As shown in FIG. 1, a front cup holder 5 is mounted at the center fascia 3 of an instrument panel 1 such that the front cup holder 5 can be retracted into the center fascia 3.
In addition, a lower cop holder 9 is mounted at a console 7, at which a side brake, an automatic stick, and/or a console box is disposed, for receiving a beverage container.
The lower cup holder 9 has holding pieces 11, which protrude from the inner circumference of the lower cup holder 9 toward the center of the lower cup holder 9 for securely fixing the beverage container inserted into the lower cup holder 9.
In the conventional cup holder structure with the above-stated construction, when the driver or the passenger of the vehicle presses the front cup holder once, the front cup holder 5, which is retracted in the center fascia 3, is extended out of the center fascia 3. When the driver or the passenger of the vehicle is not drinking a beverage, he/she safely puts the beverage container into the front cup holder 5. Consequently, the driver or the passenger of the vehicle enjoys safe and comfortable driving or riding.
When the container holding function is not needed, the driver or the passenger of the vehicle draws the container from the front cup holder 5, and then pushes the front cup holder 5 such that the front cup holder is retracted into the center fascia 3. At this time, the front cup holder 5 is locked by a locking unit, and therefore, the front cup holder is maintained retracted in the center fascia 3.
The lower cup holder 9 also holds a beverage container. In this case, the beverage container is prevented from shaking by the holding pieces 11.
However, the structure in which the front cup holder is retracted into or extended from the center fascia 3 has a problem in that the operating mechanism is complicated although the space utilization is excellent. Specifically, a great number of components are necessary, and therefore, trouble due to damage to the components frequently occurs. Furthermore, the manufacturing costs are raised as the number of the components is increased.
In addition, the structure in which the lower cup holder is fixed to the console 7 has a problem in that the lower cup holder 9 serves only to hold the cup due to the protruded shapes of the holding pieces 11, and therefore, effective space utilization is restricted.